The bispecific antibody (BiAb) is an artificial antibody containing two specific antigen binding sites and can build a bridge between a target cell and a functional molecule (cell) to generate an oriented effector function. The BiAb has a broad application prospect in the biomedicine, especially in immunotherapy of tumors. To kill tumor cells through the BiAb-mediated cytotoxic effect is a hotspot of current application research of immunotherapy, and its principal characteristic lies in that the BiAb can simultaneously bind to a tumor-associated antigen and a target molecule on an immunologic effector cell and directly trigger the specific killing effect of the immunologic effector cell on the tumor cell. Immune cell antigens and tumor cell antigens under study and some background arts of related technology development will be introduced below.